ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Defiance (2012)
Card TLC Match for the EAW Championship Kawajai © vs. Y2Impact Triple Threat Match Chris Hessian vs. Heart Break Boy vs. Devan Dubian 3-on-2 Handicap Hell In A Cell Match The Enterprise (WWEFan, Lethal Consequences, & Johnny Nova) vs. Eddie Mack & Ashten Cross Triple Threat Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Cameron Ella Ava © vs. Heart Break Boy vs. Christine Lee EAW Unified Tag Team Championship Reverend James Johnson & Dorin © vs. Generation Next (Moonlight Predator & Pyrite) Cash In The Vault Qualifier Ren Smyth vs. Zach Crash EAW Elite Championship Moonlight Predator © vs. Hades the Hellraiser Results *1. Both teams brawled on the outside before the match even started. During the match, Pyrite was going to hit the Spear onto Dorin but Dorin move out of the way and Pyrite hit the Spear onto Moonlight Predator by accident. Later in the match, Kevin Devastation came down the ring and pull Johnson off of Pyrite then Kevin and Johnson exchanging blows onto one another in the middle of the ring. Then Kevin kick Johnson in the gut and hit the Divine Intervention (Jackknife Powerbomb) then walks out of the ring laughing. After the match, Straight Edge Suicide came into the ring as all three members of Generation Next celebrated together. *3. As Heart Break Gal got the cover on Cameron, Heart Break Boy came running down to the ring and slides into the ring as HBG gets the three on Cameron as she quickly rolls out of the ring before HBB can get anywhere near her. She grabs the title from the announcer and laughing at HBB. *5. As Cross was making his entrance, both he and Mack gave one quick look as they dash into the cell together. During the match, Nova was the only one standing in the ring within the cell until Kanye West's So Appalled hit the speaker system as EAW Owner Mr. DEDEDE walks out as the crowd was in complete shock. Mr. DEDEDE then yells at a stagehand at the tech desk and signals a thumbs up. Mr. DEDEDE walks down the ramp staring down Johnny Nova as the cell suddenly began to rise. The cell had raised to where DEDEDE can duck under and run in as he starts wailing shots onto Nova as that one hell of a fight between DEDEDE, Mack, & Cross and the Enterprise inside the cell until the very end of the match! After the hellacious, brutal contest, DEDEDE helps Mack onto his feet as they celebrate. Then Lethal Consequences try to get his revenge on DEDEDE but DEDEDE saw him as LC bails the ring quickly as he pointing at DEDEDE as he exits the cell and leaving through the crowd. DEDEDE is telling LC to bring it but LC wants nothing of it! LC shouted to DEDEDE "On my time, you have no reason to be here you bastard! You’ve made a big mistake! I will get you back!' as LC continues to walk up the stairs through the crowd in the 02 Arena. Back in the cell, Johnny Nova was charging to DEDEDE but only get a Spear for his troubles. The cell gets raised as medical personnel check on the injured as Eddie Mack and Mr. DEDEDE walk out in celebration. *6. As Heart Break Boy was making his entrance, Dubian came from behind and assaulted HBB with a lead pipe. He continues to hit the pipe onto HBB until he throws HBB off the side of the ramp as HBB crashes into and through the barricade before Dubian charges into the ring, gunning for Hessian's head. As Dubian and Hessian were fighting in the ring, HBB was limping down to the ring as Medical Staff try to stop him but HBB slides into the ring and starts delivering rights to Dubian. Later, Heart Break Gal went onto the apron and Hessian try to kill her but HBG sprayed perfume onto Hessian's eyes. Then moments later into the match, HBG was gonna use a Barb Wired Baseball Bat onto HBB until Christine Lee enters the ring with a steel chain around her fist as she smashes the chain into the back of HBG's head as HBG landed on thumbtacks face first! The ending of the match, Hessian hit the GFY Fuck Yourself (Package Piledriver onto Dubian through a flaming barbed wire board. As the referee tries to put the flames out, HBB out of nowhere turns Hessian around and hit the Sweet Chin Music to Hessian as HBB falls on top of Dubian as the referee does the three count as HBB wins a very bloody, brutal, and extreme 3-way war!!!! After the match, EMTs place Dubian onto a stretcher and medical staff was checking on Hessian. *7. After the insane main event, Chris Hessian walks out on the stage, signifying he wants the title as both he and Kawajai star each other down as the bloody and crazy event came to an intense ending. Miscellaneous *Kevin Devastation made his shocking return and his main goal is to regain the EAW Championship. He then taunts to certain superstars like Kawajai, Team Burial (CM Banks & Alexander Da Vinci), & Dark Demon until Reverend James Johnson came out and the two have words until they brawled onto each other until Referees, Security, and Turbo superstars broke them apart. Kevin and James trade insults to each other as security hold them back. *Voltage General Manager Y2Impact was minding his own business until Ren Smyth came in and the reason why Smyth came to Impact because he didn't waste his time in a silly match with someone like Zack Crash and beating like Crash won't give Smyth to go out there. But Impact gave Smyth a reason to go out thereby making the Cash in the Vault Qualifying Match and Smyth agreed to that. *Heart Break Boy gave some pointers to Christine Lee to how to defeat Heart Break Gal in the Vixens Title Match. *As Reverend James Johnson and Dorin were pissed of losing the tag titles and Kevin Devastation screwing out of the titles, EAW Vice President WWEFan came in and told Johnson that he talked to both Impact and Maria that Johnson will appear on Voltage even Johnson is still a member of Dynasty. Johnson was happy that he and Dorin were gonna plan on their revenge on Devastation by going to Voltage but WWEFan told them that only Johnson will appear on Voltage, not Dorrin. Johnson wasn't too pleased with that announcement as WWEFan left to get ready for his match as Dorin has to hold James back as WWEFan walks out of the room laughing. *The Enterprise (WWEFan, Lethal Consequences, & Johnny Nova) say their last-minute speeches before heading out to take down both Eddie Mack & Ashten Cross inside Satan's Structure. *Devin Dubian & NEW EAW Vixens Champion Heart Break Gal was heading to their locker room until a Security Guard stop the both of them. Both Dubian and HBG was confused about why a security guard in front of their locker room as the guard tries to prevent Devian & HBG to go in the locker room but HBG shoves the guard out of her way and into the locker room pissed because the locker room turned upside down, with clothes burned and jewelry, tv, and other materials broken. Dubian try to find out who trashed his and HBG's locker room until HBG picks up a note from somewhere in the room which reads "Just a pre-match present for you, one team staff member from another, _#KillChrisKill" as Dubian was pissed that his former teammate Chris Hessian was behind this. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012